


Letters

by 1Haruka0Ackermen1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, F/M, How Do I Tag, Manga & Anime, My First Fanfic, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, reader can kick ass, reader is professional player, reader is shoyos twin, sugawara koushi is adorable, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Haruka0Ackermen1/pseuds/1Haruka0Ackermen1
Summary: (Y/n), an infamous spiker and Hinata's twin sister, although she is 4.038 seconds older, she is shorter. She and the rest of the school are given a project to write a letter to a random address, to an upperclassmen in her school. The upperclassmen were told about this and all participants willingly gave there address to the teachers. (Y/n) just so happens to get our little silver headed cutie. Let's see how there little adventure goes, shall we?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first book so i’m sorry for any mistakes, i also posted this on wattpad! so yeah- also the reader has a different last name, like she got her moms maiden name. i feel like it would ruin the surprise if sugawara knew she was related to shoyo

_(Y/n)'s POV_

* * *

I sat in my seat staring out the window waiting for Mr. Everland to come in. Just then I heard the bell ring and looked forward. "Okay class!! Today I will be telling you about a project for your entire grade level." He spoke. I heard many groans and noises of protest but Mr. Everland's voice cut though it. "Now now, this is a fun one." He spoke as he passed out little slips of paper. With— _WHAT?! IS THIS AN ADDRESS?!_ "Now I have given you an address each. You will be mailing letters to the address you got. They belong to your upperclassmen. They gave there address to us for this project. You have all year to get to know them. I hope you have fun! At the middle of the year you will meet them, and at the end you and them will tells us what you thought they would be like. Then tell us all the things you have learned about them. Where they what you expected? Or not? Now for the rest of the class period you will write what you think they will be like. I will give it back to you at the end of the year." Mr. Everland explained. _This might not be to bad.._ I smiled as I started to write what I expected my letter partner to be like. ———————————————————————— "Hey (Y/n)!!! Did you hear about the project?! I'm so exited!!!" My little brother, Shoyo, yelled. I laughed as I said "Yes I did. I'm quite excited about it too, although with my luck I'll end up with a jerk." I have him a closed eye smile and looked up at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me home with a smile on his face.


	2. The First Letter

_(Y/n)'s POV_

* * *

Dear, Whom Ever Receives This Letter

Hello! My name is (l/n), I'm from class 1C and my I was told to write a letter to you. I suppose it would be weird to ask things about you when you know nothing about me. So I will let you know a bit!! My full name is (l/n) ,(y/n). My favorite color is (f/c), I like looking at the stars, reading, and volleyball!

I have a twin brother, he is younger by a few seconds so I'm a big sister!!! I look more like my dad then my mom, while my twin looks like our mom. I hope this letter gets to you, have a good day or night! Please write me back! I'm excited to get to know who my mysterious partner is for this project!

~Your New Partner, (l/n)

I finish writing the letter and put it in the envelope, then lick it closed! "Goodbye letter, hello mystery partner!" I giggle as I put the letter in the mailbox and put the flag up.

I walk back inside, skipping to my room and I launch myself on my (f/c) bed, face first. _I wonder who my partner is...._ I giggle thinking about it. _I hope they aren't some weird perv, or some fangirl... ughhh with my luck I will have the worst partner.._ I think to myself as I groan. I sit back up and get my volleyball. "Shoyo!!! Wanna play volleyball?!" I yell downstairs. Almost instantly, I hear a yell back "YEAH!!!!" I laugh and go downstairs.

Me and Shoyo play for a few hours until it gets dark. _I wonder if my partner got my letter.._ I think to myself, as me and my brother get ready for bed. I shower, get dressed, brush my hair and teeth, then plug my phone in and murmur a goodnight not my brother as I fall into a quick slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol i feel so weird using ao3


	3. interesting.. yet normal…

_Sugawara's POV_

* * *

Since the principal told us about the project and I signed the form, I've waited for the first letter. Today I finally got my letter, and I'm curious about who my partner is. _I hope they're nice.. my grade depends on it._ I open the letter, and read it. This girl, (Y/n), is really interesting. _She seems nice, I think this is going to be fun._ I smile thinking at that thought. _I guess I should start writing back!_

_Dear: (L/n)_

_Hello! My name is Sugawara, Koshi. I'm from class B3, and I'm excited to start this project! Since you told me about yourself, I'm gonna tell you about my self. I'm not to good with meeting new people so I'm sorry if this is weird or awkward in any way._

_My likes are Volleyball and Spicy Mapo Tofu! I'm the setter on our school team, and I'm an only child. I have light grey hair, and brown eyes. Whats it like having a twin? Please write me back, and have a good day/night._

_-Your Partner, Suga._

I signed us and put it in the mail. _She seems super cool and nice! She even likes volleyball!! Oh I should start studying! We have a test this Friday!_ I go over to my books and open them, but I can't concentrate. I keep thinking about (Y/n), and what she looks like, how she acts, who her brother is. _I'm curious.. she's so interesting, yet so normal._

I sigh and put my books up. _Obviously I'm not getting and studying done tonight._ I lay on my bed and let my thoughts drift, as I slowly fall into a deep sleep. Where my dream consists of volleyball and a girl, a beautiful girl. But I can't quite make out her face..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i posted this on wattpad too, and i promise the chapters get longer after this lololol


End file.
